


First Father’s Day For Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny celebrates his first Father’s Day with Grace, & Charlie, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	First Father’s Day For Steve:

*Summary: Steve & Danny celebrates his first Father’s Day with Grace, & Charlie, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“Happy Father’s Day to you, Danno”, Commander Steve McGarrett told his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they woke up on that beautiful morning.

 

“Happy First Father’s Day to you, Babe”, The Blond told him, as they shared a kiss, There was a knock on the door, The Couple shares a smile, & called out, “Come In”. Grace Williams, & her brother, Charles “Charlie” Williams came in, & they were excited.

 

“Happy Father’s Day”, They said in unison, & they brought over the breakfast tray. “Thank you, Guys, It’s great”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed both kids on the top of their heads. “This is really thoughtful”, Steve agreed, as they made room for them to join them, & dug in the food.

 

“Come on, Guys, We got a lot of fun stuff planned for the day”, The Young Girl said, after they finished. “Yeah, Come on, It’s a nice day out there”, The Little Boy said, as he agreed with his sister, as they got off the bed, & ran off to get ready.

 

“We got the best kids ever”, Danny said, as they stole kisses from each other. “Yeah, We do, This has been the best first Father’s Day”, The Hunky Brunette said to the shorter man. They got ready, & they joined their children, closed & locked everything up, & headed out to officially start their day.

 

The End.


End file.
